Después de la derrota
by Vedda
Summary: Harry perdió.  La Orden supo afrontarlo.  Ginny también.  Pero ahora regresó, por intervencion de quienes se supone eran los enemigos.  Y, como todos sabemos, un mártir vivo no vale de nada. HarryGinny


Jajaja, pues vuelvo a la acción. Es un fic viejito pero tenía ganas de subirlo. Enjoy.

* * *

**Disclaimer: JKR, blah, blah, blah. **

**CAPÍTULO 1: Dulce Despertar**

«¿Que diablos me ocurre?»

Solo formular esta pregunta lo había dejado exhausto. Algo andaba monstruosamente mal. A Harry le tomó un esfuerzo enorme determinar que estaba acostado en una superficie fría, dura, bañado en un líquido con un olor que debería reconocer. En una mesa baja, tal vez de piedra. Veía lo que ocurría en su contorno, aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados. Alrededor brillaba con una luz azul, tan intensa que lastimaba. Estaba lejos y a la vez cerca. No respiraba, pero se sentía bien. Tampoco podía moverse.

«¡Draco¡Dijiste que no lo intentarías de nuevo!» Conocía esa voz. Hermione. No estaba muy lejos.

«He dicho muchas cosas esta semana, mujer» El hombre en pie junto a él, estaba bañado en sangre. Como Harry «Y si sabes lo que te conviene, me dejarás terminar»

Draco volvió a su tarea original, recitando en voz baja «Sobre el altar de piedra la octava víctima ofrezco para volver a la vida al que yace...» Tenía en la mano una pequeña hoz de plata. Cuando la levantó, Harry temió que la hundiría en él, pero la descargó sobre otro cuerpo, sobre una mesa de piedra más alta y más grande. Se podía escuchar la carne al desgarrarse, la sangre al correr por un canal en la mesa alta, y escurrir sobre Harry. Una sensación de tibio alivio recorría su frente.

«¡Eres un imbécil¡Ni siquiera los habíamos interrogado!» Ron, furioso, a juzgar por los sonidos, intentaba abrirse paso hasta las dos mesas de piedra.

«¡McLaggen, desmáyalo antes de que ensucie el altar!» Ese debía ser Neville, sorprendentemente cerca, quizá ayudando a rodar el cuerpo ya desangrado fuera de la mesa más alta. Draco seguía recitando en voz baja

«Nueve he prometido, ocho he otorgado. Suplico una vida más para colmar el vaso de la furia»

«¡Malfoy¡Te lo advierto!» Ron derribó a McLaggen y corría al altar. Draco le hizo una seña a Neville con la cabeza para que fuera él mismo a detenerlo.

«Sobre el altar de piedra la novena víctima ofrezco para volver a la vida al que yace...»

«Draco, razona, te estas convirtiendo en algo peor que Voldemort» Hermione, por algún motivo, ya no hacía nada por acercarse.

«Nueve he prometido, nueve he otorgado. El vaso de la furia esta lleno» Un hechizo pegó en las costillas de Draco, arqueándolo de dolor, pero muy tarde. La batalla se suspendió cuando el brillo azul se condensó en hilos alrededor del cuerpo de Harry, y de pronto jaló aire, con desesperación para absorber la vida en cada inhalación. Se sentía adolorido, entumecido, hambriento, sediento, helado, mareado...

«Por Merlín... funcionó...» Hermione fué la primera en llegar. Limpió con su mano la sangre en la cara de Harry. Ahora podía verla. Pero esa no era Hermione. Era una mujer unos diez años más vieja, idéntica a ella.

« Por supuesto que funcionó » Una versión snapesca de Lucius más joven (más bien, una versión Malfoy de Severus) hizo a Hermione a un lado, para obligar a Harry a beber una poción gris de una reluciente botella.

Ron, o un hombre que se le parecía enormemente, se acercó temblando de furia. Examinó los cadáveres caídos sobre el altar. Todos mortífagos jóvenes, casi de la edad de Harry.

«Grandísimo bastardo... ellos podrían habernos dicho mucho todavía»

«¿Ah, sí¿Y pensabas interrogarlos?» El rostro de Neville se parecía más al de su padre por la expresión desencajada que por la edad.

Harry, en los pocos segundos que llevaba de conciencia, ya había llegado a varias conclusiones. Uno: Todos se veían más viejos de lo que recordaba. Dos: Estaba en un subterraneo, pero no le cabía duda de que en Hogwarts. Tres: Draco (o quien fuera el hombre rubio que le estaba haciendo beber la poción) había tenido que usar magia muy oscura para despertarlo... de donde sea que estuviera. Por eso Ron y los demás estaban tan molestos con él.

«¿Que... que me ocurrió?» Harry apenas podía hablar

La discusión se cortó en seco. La mayoría miraron Ron, pidiéndole una orden.

«Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería»

Harry intento ponerse en pie pero estaba demasiado mareado hasta para sentarse. Hermione conjuró un hechizo de camilla para llevarse a Harry. Ron repartió ordenes. Antes de que Hermione lo pasara a la camilla, Neville se acercó a él, y le habló en voz baja

«No dejes que te convenzan de nada, Harry. Respetamos sus métodos, aunque ellos no nos respeten en absoluto» Sus ojos, sus facciones, sus movimientos, todo daba la imagen de que Neville estaba muerto desde hacia mucho tiempo. Casi un inferi. Ron lo apartó y se quedó riñendo con él, McLaggen y Draco, mientras el resto se marchaba.

En la enfermería, Hermione le hizo algunas pruebas a Harry para comprobar su estado. La enfermera y ella discutieron unos minutos el tratamiento, para al fin darle más poción gris como la que ya le había suministrado Draco. Harry se sentía más y más pesado a cada trago.

« Es poción corporizante. Te mantendrá pegado a tu cuerpo» Salvo por las arrugas en la frente y en la comisura de la boca, Poppy seguía siendo la misma.

Dócil la bebió toda. Sabía al antiácido rosa que el Tío Vernon guardaba en el baño. Luego, la enfermera le ayudó a cambiarse la ropa empapada de sangre por una bata fresca. Se hundió entre las sábanas, disfrutando de su comodidad y tibieza. Hermione fue a sentarse junto a él, con un recipiente de agua tibia y una esponja, para limpiarlo de la sangre que se apelmazaba sobre su piel.

«Corpustego» La esponja, con una cantidad justa de agua, empezó a tallar suavemente por sí misma

«Hermione ¿que esta pasando?»

«¿No... no recuerdas nada? Nos habían dicho que seguías conciente mientras estabas... así»

Harry negó con la cabeza. Hermione se lanzó a abrazar su cuello «Gracias a Dios, no imaginas cuanto nos angustiaba eso»

«No entiendo¿porque todos se ven tan envejecidos¿donde estuve¿que diablos hizo Draco?»

«Cuando supo que habías destruido tres horcruxes, Voldemort...»

«¿Fuimos por los horcruxes?» Parecía que sus recuerdos estaban más desactualizados de lo que sospechaba

«¡Es cierto! Tal vez no recuerdes mucho de después de la boda»

Harry comenzó a recordar. Llevaba cuatro días en de casa de los Weasley...

_«Harry, querido¿seguro que no quieres acompañar a Ron y a Hermione a hacer las compras?»_

_«Gracias, señora Weasley, pero me duele un poco la cabeza. Me quedaré aquí a ayudar con Ginny»_

_«No es la cicatriz¿verdad?» La señora Weasley abandonó el monstruoso tazón de crema dulce que batía para ir a tocarle la frente a Harry, como si tuviera fiebre. Fleur, que estaba ocupadísima haciendo florecitas de betún sobre el pastel, aprovechó para salir a estirarse._

_«Mamá, se va a quedar con Ginny¿porque querría ir de compras?» George, burlón, pasó a medio metro de ellos levitando una montaña de regalos, recién traídos por las lechuzas_

_«George, que ni se te ocurra encantar uno solo de esos regalos. ¡La familia de Fleur podría ofenderse!» Molly había tenido muchas labores los últimos días. Desde la luna llena (medio licántropo en casa podía dar muchos problemas) hasta el libro de visitas para la boda, todos los asuntos de la casa eran supervisados por ella_

_«Estos son de Remus y Tonks, mamá. Ah, la florista mandó una lechuza. Dice que necesita a las dos novias para que vayan a escoger sus ramos, de preferencia hoy»_

_«Harry, cielo, busca a Tonks, creo que estaba ocupándose de las carnes frías para los entremeses en la mesa de la cocina»_

_«Empiezo a pensar que la boda doble no fué buena idea» Fred, también cargado de regalos, se abrió paso en medio de el desorden en la sala, convertida en extensión de la cocina_

_«¡Fged! La familia de la señoguita Nymph ha ayudado con las dos tegcegas pagtes de los gastos, y va a poneg los jagdines de su residencia paga la fiesta»_

_«No sé como hubieramos podido organizar una sola boda sin Andrómeda. Creo que esta demasiado feliz porque su hija se casará, a pesar de ser un asunto tan apresurado»_

_«Vamos, mamá¿no te parece extraño que apenas lleven dos meses de novios y ya estén por casarse?»_

_«Cuando hay guerra, cualquier momento de calma es bueno para casarse. Además, te informo que tu padre y yo apenas anduvimos seis meses»_

_Harry ya había escuchado varias veces esa discusión. Ahora Fred debía alegar que Remus cada día se veía más cansado de todo este asunto y que definitivamente se casaba porque era demasiado gentil para contradecir a Tonks. Prefirió marcharse. Sentía que escucharlo equivalía a apoyar esa difamación a Remus._

_En la cocina, encontró a Remus dirigiendo con la varita una orquesta de cuchillos, picando en cubitos una enorme cantidad de jamón, queso y verduras._

_«Hola, Harry » Remus mantuvo la mirada en su labor. Sonaba extraordinariamente serio. _

_«Hola, Remus. ¿Sabes donde esta Nymph?»_

_«Fué a casa de su madre por su tocado y el velo de Fleur. Espera un momento, necesito hablar con ella de las invitaciones»_

_Remus abandonó sus cuchillos, ordenados sobre la mesa, y desapareció con Harry. _

_Aterrizaron en una bonita residencia campestre, a las orillas de la playa. Ted Tonks colgaba adornos de papel de una palmera, y algunos elfos acomodaban mesas. Harry les había prestado a Kreacher, y Dobby estuvo encantado de ayudar de cualquier modo. Ultimamente Dobby mostraba un interés inusual (incluso en él) por todos los asuntos de Harry_

_El recibidor de los Tonks también era un desorden. La familia de Fleur se había instalado en esa cocina para preparar los platillos principales del banquete, pero además la mayoría de los regalos llegaba a la residencia. Remus y Harry se deslizaron, procurando no tocar nada._

_«Harry, Ojoloco me contó de la emboscada que trataron de tenderte de camino a Privent Drive. Es una suerte que Hermione y Ron no se hayan alejado»_

_«No era una emboscada» Harry había dudado mucho en platicar el asunto con Lupin. Aunque ahora era el único adulto hombre en el que sentía tanta confianza, temía sobrecargarlo cuando él ya tenía sus propios problemas con la boda. No había platicado el asunto ni a Ron «Era un solo mortífago, Remus. Ni siquiera llevaba máscara. Era Draco » _

_Remus se detuvo en seco._

_«¿Otra misión suicida?»_

_«Creo que iba por su cuenta, y no intentaba atacar. Intentaba decirme algo cuando Ron irrumpió»_

_«Es absurdo. ¿Porque querría hablar contigo?»_

_«Supe que Narcissa esta desaparecida desde el funeral de Dumbledore, y que tuvieron que mover a Lucius a una celda de aislamiento»_

_«No se cuales son tus fuentes, Harry, pero Lucius solicitó cambio a una celda individual desde febrero. Y Narcissa bien podría estar escondida junto con su hijo¿no te parece lógico?. Probablemente era una misión de espionaje que no funcionó, y quería intimidarte antes de volver con su Señor »_

_«Estoy seguro de que no lo mandó Voldemort. Prácticamente estábamos en el patio trasero de los Dursley»_

_Harry tuvo que explicarle todo el asunto de la protección por la sangre de Lilly contra Voldemort a Remus._

_«Si hubiera ido de parte de Voldemort, no habría podido pasar la cerca»_

_«O tal vez la protección solo funciona de puertas adentro» Ese era un muy buen punto. Harry se quedó callado «Creo, Harry, que te afectó más de lo que crees saber que Draco, por las buenas o por las malas, se unió a los mortífagos. Apuesto a que desearías que algo así ocurriera. Que Draco se redimiera ayudando a la Orden. Pero no ocurrirá, y bien lo sabes. Voldemort aumentó otro peón a sus piezas, como antes lo hizo con Lucius... o con Severus»_

_Algo dentro de la cabeza de Harry rechazó el argumento. Otras veces ya había estado en lo correcto respecto a quién trabajaba para el señor Oscuro. También porque dolía. Es decir, Draco era una persona muy desagradable, pero eso no lo metía de inmediato en la misma clasificación que Severus. Recordaba el miedo que reflejaba en la torre de astronomía. Como un niño que accidentalmente abrió el corral de los perros, y ahora no sabía encerrarlos de nuevo._

_En eso pensaba cuando encontraron a Andrómeda y a Tonks. Andrómeda, al igual que Narcissa y Bellatrix, tenía ese algo en sus modales, ese espíritu en sus movimientos, que hacía pensar en princesas de cuento y en acromántulas al mismo tiempo. Los rasgos de su cara exhibían cierto aire a Bellatrix, pero su expresión era mucho más benévola._

_«¡Remus¡Harry¿Que no estaban ayudando a Molly?»_

_«Habló la florista. Tienes que ir a escoger el ramo»_

_«Oh, no hay problema, mi madre ya lo escogió por mí esta mañana»_

_«Nymph, tenemos que hablar de las invitaciones. Tu las enviaste¿no es así?»_

_«Ah, al fin conseguí una empresa de envíos. Para que toda la familia tuviera»_

_«¿Sabías que el cementerio donde están todos los Lupin se atestó de lechuzas con invitaciones?»_

_Tonks bajó la mirada_

_«Lo siento, amor. Olvidé especificar que de tu lado no había para entregar. Esa gente no tiene mucho sentido común¿sabes?. También atiborraron la cripta de los Tonks»_

_«No te preocupes, tu padre ya recuperó todas. Ese pase de aparición es muy caro para desperdiciarse. Los usaremos con la gente de la Orden»_

_Al rato llegó también Ginny para llevar las almohadillas que adornarían las sillas de los novios, y ella y Harry se quedaron en la cocina de los Tonks ayudando a los Delacour a levantar claras de huevo, rellenar empanadas de salmón y probar que los postres no estuvieran demasiado azucarados. _

_«Organizar una boda es una pega, creo que estaré feliz en la ceremonia cuando todo esto haya acabado» Le dijo Ginny, al final del día, de vuelta a la Madriguera_

_«Yo también. No recuerdo la última vez que hicimos una comida en forma» Añadió Ron_

_«¿Que solo piensas en comer? Te recuerdo que aún no sabemos si podremos regresar a Hogwarts» Hermione intentaba, por todos los hechizos, reducir unos centímetros la altura de sus elegantes tacones «Además, después de esto tendremos que iniciar la búsqueda de los horcruxes»_

_Harry, por estar pensando en la boda y en el asunto de Draco, apenas había vuelto a ocuparse de los horcruxes. Prefirió callar su teoría respecto al ataque en Privent Drive, al menos de momento._

_El siguiente día se pasó entre vestidos de novia, cantidades industriales de comida, arreglos de mesa y la llegada de los invitados de ambas parejas. Según las listas de Andrómeda y Molly, se repartió invitación a setecientas doce personas_

_La mañana de la boda, la Madriguera estaba en silencio. Todo el jaleo se trasladó por la noche a la casa de los Tonks. Ron y Harry se levantaron temprano a alistarse. Luego bajaron al comedor de los Weasley para encontrar a un manojo de nervios que solía hacerse llamar Bill, y a un abatido Remus. Los dos vestían elegantes túnicas azules, y camisas blancas abajo. Ginny, Hermione y Remus desayunaban hotcakes, mientras Bill se retorcía los dedos. _

_«Anda, Bill, prueba algo. Va a ser una mañana muy larga, y quién sabe si comeremos algo hasta la noche» Remus le ofreció un poco de las chuletas en salsa de manzana que Fleur le había dejado en el refrigerador la tarde antes_

_«No puedo. Tengo el estómago revuelto» _

_«¿Eres mi hermano el domador de dragones, o solo te le pareces?» Todos rieron de la broma de Ginny. Hasta Bill. Eso permitió que Ginny le sirviera un poco de la carne del refrigerador._

_«¡Así los quería encontrar!» Ted Tonks, Arthur Weasley y el padre de Fleur entraron de repente a la cocina, con una cámara fotográfica. «Chicos, a un lado por favor, queremos tomar una foto de estos dos en su último desayuno como solteros. ¡Remus, sonríe un poco, es el día más feliz de tu vida!»_

_Remus levantó la vista de su plato y le lanzó una mirada tan, pero tan mortífera, que Arthur Weasley retrocedió un paso. Solo Harry se dió cuenta._

_«Tranquilo, yo también me sentía algo confundido la mañana de mi boda con Andrómeda» Ted se apresuró a darle un par de palmadas en el hombro. Remus volvió a bajar la mirada, al darse cuenta del gesto que acababa de hacer. A Harry se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Fred tuvo razón todo el tiempo._

_«Mala noche. Es todo»_

_«Ahora, sonrían para la fotografía»_

_Los dos sonrieron tan plena, tan luminosamente, que a Harry le dio asco. Ahí estaba Remus, fingiendo una felicidad radiante para que su suegro no siguiera palmeándole los hombros. Se las arregló para mantener esa sonrisa toda la recepción. Hasta Fred se tragó el numerito. Ahí estaba Bill sosteniendo a Fleur de la cintura para las fotografías, y Remus abrazando a Nymph sobre los hombros, de una manera no muy diferente a como lo haría Harry con Hermione. Pero al finalizar la ceremonia igual estaban casados. Para siempre._

_Por la tarde todos se aseguraron de lucir impecables para la fiesta en los jardines de los Tonks. Ginny estaba preciosa. Fred y George le compraron un vestido violeta en Tattings, escandalosamente caro. Hermione, las Weasley, las Delacour y las Tonks se acuartelaron desde mediodía para maquillarse y peinarse ("Literalmente un aquelarre", murmuró Ron) . En opinión de Harry, Ginny opacaba a las novias. Opacaba a las estrellas. Estar enamorado era estupendo._

_Harry se sentó en la misma mesa que los Weasley, a petición de toda la familia. Dejaron la silla para Percy, aunque no esperaban en serio que asistiera. Molly estuvo muy pendiente de recibir hasta que Arthur la sacó a bailar. Para las diez de la noche ya nadie vigilaba la zona de apariciones. Creyeron que eran todos los que llegarían. Horrible error._

_A eso de las once, Harry le pidió a Ginny una tregua del baile. La mayoría de los invitados estaban en la pista, o charlando en el pórtico de la casa. Algunos profesores de Hogwarts se instalaron en una mesa muy cercana a la de los Weasley, y Harry prefería no verlos. Se sacó los zapatos para descansar, sentado bajo una palmera. En un segundo estaba solo, y al siguiente, se dió cuenta de que alguien lo miraba muy cerca_

_«Potter, tienes que salir de aquí y rápido»_

_«¡Malfoy!» Harry se levantó de un salto y extendió la varita, listo para defenderse. Las palabras de Remus sonaban en su mente. Miró con ansiedad a la pista. Nadie lo alcanzaba a ver._

_«¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones, solo lárgate!» Draco le señaló el extremo opuesto de la playa. Llevaba una túnica gris nueva, y se veía más pálido que nunca «Vete antes de que...» Se interrumpió. Acababa de sonar una explosión del lado de la residencia. La gente corría a todas partes «Maldición» Draco invocó el uniforme de mortífago y desapareció._

_Harry corrió a la pista. No veía a los Weasley por ninguna parte. Una explosión lo empujó hasta las mesas. Vió pasar corriendo a Bellatrix, y se le secó la boca. _

_Las invitaciones. Si olvidó especificar que del lado de Remus todos estaban muertos, tal vez Nymph pasó por alto el pequeño asunto de sus familiares mortífagos. O pudieron conseguirla de cualquier sitio donde hubiera una tumba de los Tonks. _

_Remus le cortó el paso a Bellatrix. _

_«Hola, Remus. ¿Puedo llamarte sobrino?» Bellatrix parecía deleitarse en la ironía de la situación. Al igual que las mujeres de la casa, se había esmerado en su arreglo para la ocasión, y dejó la capucha abajo para no arruinar su elaborado peinado. «Como la Orden asistió a nuestra fiesta en el ministerio el año pasado, nos pareció muy maleducado no corresponderles.» Con un poderoso Relaskio mandó a Remus a rodar unos metros de piso, extraviándole la varita «Ah, por cierto, sé de alguien que quiere saludarte»_

_«Hola, mi niño» Greyback derramaba sarcasmo «Me alegraste el día cuando llegó tu invitación» Remus palpó la arena detrás de él, buscando su varita «Eres el primero de mis cachorros que se casa» Antes de que Greyback pudiera terminar de gritar "Cruciatus", Harry lo sacó de combate con un Petrificus. Remus encontró su varita justo a tiempo para lanzar un Confundus a Bellatrix. Ella lo repelió con un Protego, pero no alcanzó a defenderse del desmaius de Harry. Desafortunadamente los Carrows les llegaron por la retaguardia, y Amycus sacó de combate a Remus. Bendita frivolidad, Alecto también llevaba la capucha abajo_

_«¡Incarcereo!» Harry se encontró inmovilizado y atado en el suelo. Alecto dudó unos segundos y despertó con un Enervate a Bellatrix. Esta se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo_

_«A lo nuestro» Bellatrix le lanzó a Harry un rayo de luz. Al principio dolió tanto que pensó que era alguna clase de Cruciatus modificado, pero después era solo una irritante sensación de ardillas corriendo bajo su piel. Bellatrix terminó agotada «Larguemonos»_

_Alecto lanzó chispas rojas al aire, y una marca oscura le correspondió sobre la zona de apariciones._

_«¿Que hacemos con el licantrópo?»_

_«A Fenrir, reanimarlo. A Remus, lo que tengan en mente»_

_«En ese caso...» Amycus levantó el brazo, listo para lanzar un Avada, cuando un hechizo pegó justo entre los omóplatos. Fleur. Muy enojada. Y Nymph. Fúrica. Lo que en Hogwarts se denominaría "Chicks Fight" o más vulgarmente "Líos de gatas". Harry no sabía a que lado voltear. Fleur y Nymph, en vestidos de novia, contra Alecto y Bellatrix, con reglamentarios uniformes de mortífago (hasta se habían subido la capucha). Volaban las maldiciones cuando sintió que lo jalaban hacia la maleza. Alguien lo desató y trató de correr después._

_«¡Draco!» Harry corrió tras él. La gran marca oscura brillaba sobre el área de aparición_

_«Te dije que huyeras, pero ya no se puede hacer nada»_

_«¿Que?» Estaban casi bajo la marca. Draco aceleró el paso_

_«¡Ponle más atención a tus elfos, estúpido!» En cuanto puso un pie sobre el área, Draco desapareció. _

_Harry corrió a la residencia, y de camino casi se tropezó con otros dos mortífagos que corrían al área de apariciones. Le sorpendió que ni siquiera lo miraron. Volvió a la playa, de donde venía Nymph recargada en Fleur y Remus. Terriblemente desgreñadas. No por nada Fleur había sido la campeona de Beuxbatons._

_El ataque había pasado. Los invitados se reunían en la planta baja de la residencia y alrededor. McGonagall usó un hechizo de ampliar la voz._

_«Por favor, conserven la calma. Todos busquen a sus familiares»_

_No parecía haber ningún herido de gravedad. No faltaba nadie. Harry no sabía si valía la pena decirles lo de Bellatrix._

_«Creo que fué una maniobra de presión, más que un asalto» Dijo Ojoloco a la Orden, reunida en la cocina de los Tonks «De cualquier modo, tenemos que peinar el área para asegurarnos de que no hayan dejado ninguna cosa peligrosa»_

_Los invitados se marchaban en cuanto comprobaban que estaban completos. La Orden tuvo trabajo hasta el amanecer._

_Luego, ocurrió algo muy raro. Cuando lograron ir a dormir._

_«¿Es muy tarde o muy temprano?» Farfulló Ron, extendiendo las sábanas de su cama. Se veía el sol entre las cortinas. La Madriguera no era el mejor lugar para dormir a deshora._

_«No lo sé. Estoy pulverizado» Harry estaba tan cansado que no pensó más en lo que le dijo Draco. Al menos hasta la mañana siguiente. Mejor dicho, al menos hasta una mañana de tres semanas después. _

_Despertó como cualquier otro día. Al encontrarse a sí mismo en una pequeña habitación blanca y desconocida se alarmó. Había una pieza metálica extensa sobre su pecho, cómoda pero pesada. No podía respirar a voluntad, un hechizo regulaba la actividad de sus pulmones. Pero no estaba atado, así que no podía haber sido capturado mientras dormía o algo así. Todo el mobiliario consistía en una mesita metálica con frascos de pociones y su cama. Por la ventana veía un trozo azul de cielo despejado._

_Cuando se incorporó y retiró la pieza metálica, de inmediato se escuchó una alarma afuera. Dos medimagos entraron apresuradamente. Ambos con insignias de San Mungo. Casi pegaron un grito de alegría cuando lo vieron levantado._

_Llegaron otros cuatro medimagos. El asunto era ya bastante embarazoso para Harry. Quisieron hacerle una extensa batería de exámenes para localizar cualquier daño, le preguntaron una y otra vez si recordaba quién era, la fecha (sorpresa, sorpresa), su edad, el nombre de sus padres, y se cansaron de revisarle los reflejos oculares, el pulso y cuanto indicador de anormalidad se les ocurrió._

_«Verá, señor Potter... desconocemos que le ocurrió. Uno de los Weasley intentó despertarlo en la mañana, y al encontrarle sin respiración lo reportó a urgencias. Estaba en alguna clase de trance o de estado de hibernación, con las funciones vitales al mínimo, pero no logramos revertirlo. Se le suspendió el tratamiento de reanimación hace dos días»_

«Sí, recuerdo eso. Ustedes estaban esperando afuera la hora de visita ¿no es así?. No recuerdo lo que ocurrió después»

Hermione había acabado de limpiarlo desde hacía rato.

«También eso pasó en las últimas veces. No te presiones, siempre lograbas recordar todo»

«¿Hubo más?» Ya no se sentía mareado y se levantó de la cama. Detestaba todo el asunto.

Harry escuchó un alegato afuera de la enfermería.

«¡Necesito hablar con él y con Hermione!» Ron de nuevo

«Si él entra, yo entro» Arrastrar las palabras persistía en los modos de Draco

«De ninguna manera. Los dos esperarán a que sea dado de alta» Harry se asomó sobre el hombro de la enfermera, y los dos hombres se las arreglaron para llegar hasta él. Le parecieron apenas similares a las personas en sus recuerdos.

«Como Jefe de la Orden del Fenix y como su mejor amigo, debo hablar primero con él» Ron cruzó los brazos y le lanzó una mirada horrible a Draco

«Y como Comandante del Ala del Diablo y encargado del ritual exijo examinarlo» Ambos parecían a punto de lanzarse sobre el cuello del otro. Tenían las manos sujetas a las varitas en su bolsillo

«Ron, tal vez deberías dejarlo» Hermione parecía temer un enfrentamiento y alejó prudentemente a Harry «Estamos dándole poción Corporizante, de cualquier manera»

A regañadientes, Ron se hizo a un lado. Draco apartó a Harry a un cubículo de la enfermería, y cerró las cortinas. Era extraño conciliar la imagen del niño consentido y la del hombre inclemente que tenía ante sus ojos. Seguía siendo frío pero más cuidadoso en su trato.

«Tranquilo, Potter. Solo tengo que dar un vistazo» Primero pensó que intentaría hacer un montón de pruebas como los medimagos de aquella vez en San Mungo. Solamente sacó una especie de lente monóculo color azul y miró a Harry a través de él. Maldijo por lo bajo cuando terminó

«¿Ala del Diablo?»

« Eso querrá explicártelo Weasley» Harry se adelantó a emerger del cubículo, y al enteabrir las cortinas, vio a Hermione y a Ron enlazados hablándose al oído y besándose «Aunque creo que tiene otras explicaciones más urgentes que darte»

Hermione y Ron se soltaron de inmediato cuando notaron la presencia de Harry. Draco salió apresuradamente. Ron lo vigiló hasta que Poppy cerró las puertas tras de él.

«No me hizo nada» Especificó Harry. Ron lo inspeccionó con la mirada.

«Creímos que no despertarías nunca» Dudó unos segundos y lo abrazó «Diez años es mucho tiempo» Por alguna razón, Harry no se sentía sorprendido, y sí molesto. Todos hicieron una vida, excepto él.

«Si Poppy no tiene ningún inconveniente, me gustaría que dieras una vuelta por Hogwarts conmigo»

Afuera estaba a punto de amanecer. No se sentía muy cómodo paseando en bata pero Ron le prometió conseguirle un cambio de ropa. Le llamó la atención el estado del edificio de Hogwarts. Casi una ruina.

«Han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste. Hermione me dice no tienes recuerdos del último año» Eso era aún más mortificante. El año más importante de su vida, y se le iban a tener que narrar. «Tal vez sería mejor esperar que volvieran a tu mente por sí mismos, pero hay cosas apremiantes que debes saber»

«¿Ustedes dos...?»

«Sí» Respondió Hermione riéndose. Ron la pescó por la cintura.

Cruzaron el arco de piedra que daba acceso a la zona de aulas. Ron abrió una de ellas, con un letrero que decía "Familia Weasley Granger". Adentro había todo un departamento, con una salita de sillones mullidos alrededor de una chimenea.

«Nuestra "casa de campaña". Tenemos una casa en Gales pero por los mortífagos ahora es peligroso» Hermione se inclinó a recoger un dragón de madera «¿Llevaste a Byran con Fleur?»

«Con Ginny y mamá, una de las niñas de Fleur tiene varicela» Ron le extendió a Harry un cambio de ropa que sacó de un baúl. Harry abrió una de las recámaras para cambiarse, y encontró un cuarto de niño, con estanterías de libros y juguetes. Había un cuaderno de dibujo y colores en el suelo. Para estar en medio de una guerra, le pareció que el chico no la pasaba tan mal. Procuró salir sin tocar nada.

Ron volteó bruscamente, desde la pared. Traía dos marcos con fotografías en la mano y le pasó uno de ellos

«Mira, este es Byran» Ron le pasó una foto. Eran Hermione y un niño pelirrojo, de unos ocho o nueve años, sobre un thestral de Hogwarts. Avanzaban frente al bosque prohibido «Ya ve los thestrals. Hoy en día es casi imposible encontrar a alguien que no»

«Ahora eres jefe de la Orden del Fenix» Harry se paseó por las cosas colgadas en las paredes. Más fotos de Byran con Hermione y Ron, una fotografía de Fleur y Billy con tres niñas en un picnic frente al lago, otra de Remus, Tonks y un niño de cabello verde. Cuadros en acuarela, firmados por Ginny. En uno de ellos aparecía Harry, como cuando entró a Hogwarts, sentado en una enorme butaca roja. Ron desvió inmediatamente su atención, interponiéndose en la pared. Le dió la idea de que ocultaba algo.

«Dificil de creer, pero sí. Cuando capturaron a McGonagall tratamos de poner a Remus pero declinó. Y con Slughorn del lado del Ala del Diablo, los gemelos me propusieron, creo que en broma»

«Pero hasta Víktor votó por tí¿no es así?» Hermione no parecía sentir nada por mencionar a Krum. Y a Ron no pareció darle celos.

«Exactamente¿que es el Ala del Diablo?» Muy pronto Harry se dió cuenta de que había hecho una magnífica pregunta

«Después de la última vez que te fuiste» Hermione se removió incómoda «El poder de Voldemort se extendió hasta los últimos rincones de Gran Bretaña. Hasta que pudo derribar al Ministerio de Magia»

«No fueron buenos tiempos, pero la Orden también tuvo un avance. De repente todos los aurores, todos los magos decentes de Gran Bretaña, querían unirse a la resistencia. Ojoloco aún al mando, logramos recuperar al menos el Norte. Como imaginas, con los mortífagos en su apogeo no siempre pudimos mantener a los muggles fuera de esto, pero nuestras cuadrillas de choque funcionaban muy bien, los superábamos en número y casi no habían bajas»

«Llegamos a creer que podríamos rescatar Londres en un año o dos. Hasta que Voldemort decidió que era momento de extenderse. Sus promesas sedujeron a los magos oscuros del continente, reclutó gente a la fuerza, y las cosas ya no fueron tan bien. Nos apretaron duro. Por fortuna, las tácticas intimidatorios que usaba para mantener a sus huestes bajo control a veces eran contraproducentes, y obtuvimos ayuda... de mortífagos. Y no digo solo informes. Algunos ya estaban tan asqueados que empezaron a sabotear las misiones, a emboscar a sus propios compañeros y a usar todos los métodos de los mortífagos para combatirlos. Se denominaron "Ala del Diablo"»

«A Voldemort le tomó poco tiempo caer en la cuenta de que lo estaban traicionando. Malfoy estaba muy metido con el Ala del Diablo y tal vez fue del primero que sospechó. Pero esperó a que le diera un pretexto para ejecutarlo, porque se volvió muy popular entre los mortífagos desde lo de Albus, a pesar de que técnicamente falló. Ese pretexto fuiste tú, Harry»

«Pero yo estaba dormido» Hermione y Ron se miraron como dudando quién le iba a explicar ese punto.

«Es que... Voldemort te retuvo como prisionero después de su última batalla. Te hizo caer en trance» Por la cabeza de Harry pasaron las palabras "reliquia" y "botín". Le dieron nauseas. «Para entonces, la Orden ya se estaba escondiendo en Hogwarts, o lo que quedó de ella. Draco sabía que en cuestión de tiempo Voldemort lo mataría, y se jugó su última carta para arrebatarle todos los seguidores que pudo. Te trajo a Hogwarts. Hubo una deserción enorme, además de los magos del Ala del Diablo que lo siguieron. A todos les costó tan caro que no dudamos de su lealtad»

«Pero la Orden del Fenix y el Ala del Diablo estan hechas a lo más para esconderse en la misma trinchera. Los métodos del Ala son escandalosos, sin reparo en capturar, torturar y matar. A veces creo que son peor que los mortífagos. Ahora se les unen personas de la Orden, como Longbottom y Slughorn. Supuestamente no tienen un líder pero nombraron a Draco Comandante para representarlos ante la Orden. Posee mucha más autoridad sobre ellos de la que suele admitir, y sospecho que suele usarla para sus fines»

Esa era más información de la que era posible digerir. Fue derrotado y estuvo como trofeo sobre una vitrina de Voldemort. Mientras, el señor Oscuro se apoderó de todo y la Orden las pasó horrible. Un sector de los mortífagos traicionó a Voldemort. Draco lo rescató. Ron se hizo jefe de la Orden. Mientras tanto, sus amigos se habían vuelto adultos, fundaron familia. Y ahora Harry estaba en circulación de nuevo. Casi preferiría seguir dormido.

Sobre la chimenea había un gran retrato de la Orden. No era animado, sino a lo muggle. Antes de que Ron pudiera detenerlo, Harry se aproximó a examinarlo. De algún modo sabía que era el golpe final, el último bocado de catástrofe por asimilar. Unas trescientas personas. Ahí estaba Molly con todos los Weasley, no encontró por ninguna parte a Arthur ni a Percy. Luna con una panza prominente y Neville tomándole la mano, pero él aún no lucía tan cadavérico. Remus, Tonks, Shacklebolt, una poca gente de la Orden que recordaba de Grimmauld Place. Víktor, la familia de Fleur, Bill. Muchos de sus compañeros de Hogwarts. Hagrid, Olympe, Grawp, algunos profesores. Hasta Rita Skeetler. Le llamó la atención ver muchos magos de otros paises. McGongall estaba en un estrado a la derecha, como los maestros en las fotografías de los grupos escolares.

«Es del año antepasado. Somos toda la resistencia. Del Ala hay ciento y fracción miembros y una docena de infiltrados en las filas de Voldemort»

«¿Y todos los demás¿La otra gente de Hogwarts y de la Orden¿Se están escondiendo en otra parte?» Se hizo un largo silencio. Harry se arrepintió de preguntar. Ya imaginaba lo que les habría ocurrido.

Harry volvió a observar el retrato. Sentía que le faltaba de ver lo más importante. Las dos últimas filas más bajas eran de niños. Ahí estaban las tres hijas de Bill, Byran, el hijo de Remus (con rayas de zebra en el cabello), y en medio de ellos... él mismo, Harry. Como de nueve años. Un poco más gordito de lo que se recordaba a esa edad.

«¿Que demonios...?»

Cauteloso, Ron le pasó la fotografía que estaba descolgando cuando Harry salió de la habitación de Byran. Era una toma preciosa, frente a la tumba de Albus. Solo había dos personas en ella. Ginny, con un vestido beige y delantal blanco. Demacradísima, pero sonriendo. Abrazaba un niño pecoso como un Weasley, de ojos verdes y cabello negro alborotado.

Esa sí que era una noticia.

* * *

Si están tan cansados como yo de los spoilers, los invito a q visiten mi homepage... ¡un generador random de spoilers!. Proximo capitulo: Que ha sido de Ginny 


End file.
